I Must Be Dreaming!
by itsjustanothername
Summary: Alex was just another one of those kids who thought that their life was too normal. But then woke up in a strange place and suddenly life was not so normal anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so if I mess up some things, don't go crazy with the reviews. Other than that, this story should be good. It's from the POV of a new Tower Prep student named Alex Jacobs. Okay, well...enjoy!**

Chapter 1 The Awakening  
"Whoa, where am I? How did I get here?" I said confused.

Then I heard a voice from outside the room. "I'll be right back, I gotta talk to the new kid."

New kid? I thought as I hid in a space beside the closet.  
The door opened and it was some guy dressed in a school uniform. He was about 5'10, with short dirty blonde hair and appeared physically fit.  
As he opened the door, I threw a punch and surprisingly he caught it and pushed me to the floor.

"Sorry about that. I'm Ian Archer and you are?" he said as he held out a hand to help me up. Instead, I pulled him towards the floor and he fell right next to me.

"Hey, dude I'm not the enemy." he said trying to convince me. "You're at Tower Prep, a school for gifted students."

"How did I get here and what do you mean by gifted students?" I yelled. "Don't know, and we all have a unique ability" he responded.

I didn't know whether to believe him or not, so I just went along with it.  
He explained whisper, the super computer that monitors the school. He also told me that I shouldn't get into trouble and get sent to the Headmaster's office. I tried to ask why but he avoided the question.

He then told me I had to go to orientation.  
Once I arrived there, I just thought about what that kid said. What was his name again? Dan? Lan? Ian? Nah, I thought as I shook my head.

During lunch I overheard that kid talking to his friends, 2 girls and a guy.  
"Meet you guys at the observatory in 15 minutes." He whispered while his friends nodded.

What observatory Dan? I said as I walked up to them.

"It's Ian", said one of his friends. I looked at the one that spoke. They had short brown hair and wore glasses. "And I'm Gabe and I'm also your roommate. Sorry I wasn't there to meet you." he said with a smile.

Hey, so um what observatory you guys were talking about? I asked looking at Ian.  
Ian, trying to be slick, said "Oh umm...well tell em Gabe." "Umm oh what observatory, Ian said to meet up in his dorm, phhhssss you're hearing things." Gabe said in a persuasive voice.

For some reason, I believed him, but I still felt suspicious of them.  
If they were doing something strange or even trying to escape why not let me in.  
I was their roommate after all.

So after a couple of days of going to classes, I started my investigation on Ian and his friends. They were acting suspiciously and I wanted to find out what was going on.

After hours, I followed them into this creepy and dark underground tunnel.

So it was time to use my ability. My ability was I could turn invisible.  
Lucky for me, this was the perfect ability for the job. I followed them all the way through the secret underground tunnels. Until I tripped over my own two feet and they saw me or should I say, heard me fall. Since I tripped, my ability faded and I scrambled to find a hiding place.

"Whoa what was that?", Ian asked while looking around.  
"What are you talking about?", one of the girls said. She was around 5'3 and had short black hair.  
Ian walked behind the group.  
"I know your there! Where are you?" He shouted.

Gabe and the two girls were confused and kept asking him what he was talking about.

Trying to control my breathing, I walked out in front of them.

**Tell me what you think? Any kind of comment is appreciated. I'll try to post on Tuesdays just like when the episodes showed. So REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is another chapter. This is kind of rushed because of school and midterms but still some good stuff. Review please!**

Chapter 2 The Truth Revealed

His friends at first thought he was crazy and was hearing things until I appeared in front of them.

"Alex?" Ian said confused. "Yeah!" I said in a scared but confident tone. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I followed you guys to see where you always wonder off to in the night. Are you guys trying to escape or is this part of the school?" I stated.

The whole time I was talking, one of his friends was staring at me. Then she turned to whisper something to Ian. She had long dark brown hair and was around 5'6.

Then they all huddled together whispering to each other.

"Alright, well we are planning to escape and we could always use another in our group.", said Ian. "Let's show him the observatory guys".

Once we were all entered the observatory, I introduced myself to the group.

"Hey, I'm Alex Jacobs. (I had short dark brown hair, brown eyes, light skin, was about 5'7, and had the kind of face of a trustworthy person.)"

"I'm CJ, and this is Suki. I believe you've already Gabe and Ian." said one of the girls.

"You probably want to know how I followed you guys without you noticing. Well, I could turn invisible." I explained.

"Invisible?" said Gabe. "Awesome!" said Ian.

"Not really at first." I said sadly. "Why?" asked Suki.

"Well, I first discovered my ability in middle school. In middle school I hardly had friends and I felt so alone. I didn't realize that sometimes I would turn invisible and that's why no one noticed me. I started to learn how to partially control it when I entered high school. A year later I wake up here at Tower Prep." I explained.

"Aw" said CJ and Suki simultaneously.

"Psshh, I can top that!" said Gabe. "Really?" Ian said. "Nah!" Gabe said sadly.

"Ian, didn't you say that everyone at Tower Prep has a special ability? What's yours?" I asked. "Yeah, well I always felt like I was a half step ahead of the rest of the world. I can see things just before they happen and react a second faster which is Preflex.

"My ability is hyper-suasion, I can persuade people into doing anything I want them to do." bragged Gabe.

"I can read people like a book. From the slightest eye twitch I can figure out what a person is thinking or feeling." CJ said.

"I have the ability to mimic almost anything exactly after seeing or hearing it just once. I can mimic people from their voice to the way they walk."

"You all have pretty awesome abilities. With our abilities we could break out of Tower Prep!" I said.

"I know, were working on it. Every day we learn something new and anything that can help us escape we put on the "What We Know" bulletin board.

"Okay, so how do we get back to the dorms? I asked. "Oh through the tunnels again but watch out for these weird creepy creatures we call Gnomes. They have these green lights on their heads and we suggest you stay away from them."

"Gnomes!" I yelled. "Yeah, that's what their called." Gabe said.

"No, Gnomes behind you Gabe!" I explained

**Yeah so that's all I got for now! Find the rest next week. Review on anything ideas or problems. **


	3. Authors Note

Sorry people but I wont be posting today. I had a ton of homework but maybe thursday. Leave any reviews or ideas for the stories future. See ya then! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I skipped a week! Heres what you have been waiting for. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Tower Prep but I do own Alex.**

**Chapter 3 Suprising Feelings**

"No Gnomes behind you Gabe!" I yelled.

Ian was already beating them up thanks to his Preflex while Gabe was too busy screaming like a girl. So I decided why not help Ian. I cant let him take all the spotlight. Besides I could allways impress CJ and Suki. (Especially CJ.)

"Ian, I'll help you!" i said as I turned invisible and started punching the peanuts out of the Gnomes. Luckily, I took Tai Kwon Do during my Freshman year in Highschool. I was kind of showing off but not trying to be a superhero. If something was too difficult, I'll ask for help.

After the fight scene, we went back to our dorms.

"Hey Ian?" I said. "Yeah, What?" He responded. " Are you and CJ together or are you guys just friends? I asked shyly.

"Were just friends." He said kind of unsure. "Why do you ask?" Ian asked. "Nothing, no reason at all." I said lying.

Ian suspected something but decided to just ignore it. While Gabe knew exactly what was going on and secrelty told Suki.

**Gabes POV**

As Alex and Ian were sleeping I decided to text Suki about what I just heard.

"Suki! Guess what I just found out?" Gabe texted.

"Gabe? Its 12:23! What is it?" Suki texted.

"Its about Alex and Ian? I think they both like CJ!" Gabe texted.

"What? OMG! Really? How do you know?" Suki texted fast.

"I over heard them talking and...well, Im not really sure but when the subject came up, they both blushed." Gabe texted.

"OMG! I gotta tell CJ!" Suki texted.

"NO DONT! Lets keep this between us." Gabe texted.

"-_- Fine! Goodnight." Suki texted.

**Alex POV**

The next morning was like any other morning at Tower Prep: Wake up by Whisper's alarm, get dressed, recieve your favorite breakfast supplied by Whisper out of a microwave and eat, then off to class.

"Morning guys." I said

"Hey Alex."Suki said weirdly.

"Ohhkay?, whats with her?" I thought.

"Time for another day at Tower Prep." CJ said.

"Yup." I said looking at her. Ian trying to change the subject said "Meet me in the tunnels after class, I think I found a tunnel to the Headmasters office."

"Okay!" We all responded.

As I sat in class I suddenly found an unknown message on the PDA.

It read:

_To: Alex Jacobs_

_I know who you really are! You better watch your back Jacobs!_

_Sender: Anonymous_

"What?" I thought as I looked around.


	5. Chapter 4

**Its Tuesday! You know what that means. Time to find out who the message Alex got came from! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 4 Who Could It Be

"Woah woah woah! What? Who I really am?" I thought. "Okay, Im just a new student thats all, the worst thing I've done was not say thank you to someone holding for door for me. Who could it be?" I said to myself.

The rest of class was all a blur because I was too focused on finding out who this guy or girl...or it was. Also, it was Geomerty and I didnt feel like solving some quadranic equations.

"Should I tell the gang? Maybe it was one of them pulling a prank on me or Ray and his goons. Did I just say goons? Wow! Im going nuts." I said talking to myself.

After class I went to the person I know I could trust...hopefully.

_Knock Knock_

"Oh hey Alex. What happned you seem worried about something?" CJ said reading me. "Well, I received this message and Im wondering who sent it to me. Maybe you could help." I said

"My abilities don't really work like that but I could give it a try. Ummmmmmm, it seems that whoever sent it to you is very intelligent and independant yet foolish." CJ explained. "You should ask Suki, she knows her technology and such. Shes at the library if your wondering where she is."

"Wow!" I said amazed. "I mean interesting, thanks Ceige." I stated.

"So now with CJ's info I'm almost right back to where I started. Awesome!" I thought going back to my dorm.

I know what your thinking. Why isnt he going to Suki for help? I have some investigations of my own I need to take care of.

As I got to my dorm I noticed I got another message on my PDA.

"Maybe its a clue?" I thought to myself.

It read:

_To: Alex Jacobs_

_I know your probably wondering who I am. _

_You will find me where you would least expect me._

_Ill be waiting Alex._

_P.S. Don't forget to bring a flashlight or you'll be lost in my maze._

_From: Anonymous_

**What will happen next? What does this message mean? Find out tomorrow! Yeah you heard me TOMORROW! Sorry it was so short, Review!**


End file.
